User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 11/20/2014 by self. Earlier content is archived [[User talk:Ixsc15/Archive 1|here] (2014 Q1-2) and here (2014 Q3-4-2015)]. Wiki Badges Greetings! Have you thought of enabling achievments/badges for the wiki? Maybe this attracts new contributors, because, you know, competition, ambition and some people being badge hunters in general. Zensalin (talk) 14:18, March 26, 2017 (UTC) : Hey and welcome! : I actually did, but never really gave a shot. I found that it makes sense for i.e. videogames but the wiki? :D People look to be satisfied enough when they find editing simple and intriguing. If people actually liked editing more, they would go as far as registering, showing active interest in the wiki topics and last, but not least communicating with the admins. : Still yet, I open up this to see if you would prove right :D Thanks for the suggestion, by the way. : Ixsc15(talk) 16:08, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : P.S.: Looking more into the matter, I found that a message wall is more user-friendly. I can also enable a message wall for everyone. What do you say? :) :: Perfect! ::Of course, you are also right with what you said about the interest of the people, but well, they just need to be activated once and maybe they attract some people, if not, well no one lost something. ::Personally, I like the Message Wall System more than these Talk Pages, but that's up to you or if there are any other active members, you should start a vote. Not a simple poll, but really a post in the forum where everyone registered (or maybe also not registered?) shall add his voice/vote. ::I am happy to help/give ideas. We wiki admins must work together, after all. ;) ::How did you become admin here by the way? I became one on a wiki not for my skills, but simply because I was the only one there, but that's a different story. ::Zensalin (talk) 19:58, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I accept your point :D ::::Anyway, I got adminship not long after I started editing after a month or two. I got it along with a friend, who I got to know here (Hypno-disc) in late 2013. The bureaucrat at that time decided to transfer rights because of studies and the lack of free time. He said he would hand this title for the better candidate and he chose me. I guess this happened because of the more effort I put into editing (I used paragraphs, pictures and numerous typo corrections). ::::The wiki had its flourishing period in 2014/2015, where 4 people got together forging ideas and shaping the wiki. We even went as far as playing games together. However, soon everyone got busy enough and only I remained active. In 2016, even I had to renounce from active editing (usual daily typo editings were still there however) and this year I came back. ::::What is your story? :) ::::Ixsc15(talk) 08:25, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Interesting, it's nice to see people actually start to play together after they met on a wiki. :::::The Battle Brothers Wiki was created in 2015 (for the game Battle Brothers duh!), about the time when the game got into early access. A few months later the wiki was abandoned by the 3 people that have been contributing there. :::::A year later, in January 2016 (still in Early Access at that time) I saw the game on steam and bought it. I liked it a lot and found out there was a wiki for the game, which I started contributing to. I soon realized that it was abandoned but I continued anyway. :::::About a month later, I finally decided to open an adoption request for the wiki, as the only other user (who joined shortly after me) didn't have any more time for the wiki. (Another user then joined the wiki about the time I opened the adoption request, he was and still is today, a great help.) :::::Now that the game has officially been released out of Early Acces on the 24th of March this year (so just a few days ago), there is now a little bit more activity on the wiki, thankfully. :::::So, as I said, I have not been chosen for my skills (which I didn't have then, but meanwhile I learned quite something, I think), but simply because I was the only one longest active user on there. :::::Yeah, that's pretty much my story. Was nice talking to you. :) :::::Zensalin (talk) 16:44, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Very interesting. Looks like your trails have been quite much similar to me. :) :::::::To be fair, Stronghold wiki had much more blood running in 2007-2011 when it was actively tended by 4-5 users. I can only wish for such a team :D :::::::It is fun to make a fresh game covered as much as possible. Lots of details and the sense of accomplishment really keeps you motivated during all of this. I had a similar experience with a Flash game that had really good content before. :::::::Have you thought about joining this wiki actively? You should be finding plenty of things to do here as well. :] :::::::Ixsc15(talk) 17:19, March 29, 2017 (UTC)